pyaar karogi?
by love.kavi
Summary: nothing to summarise... kavi based
1. chapter 1

hii folks..I am back as I promised...a KAVI STORY...so let's start... do review...

 **two handsome CID officers...are travelling in their jeep..the are going for investing a case...one is searching network while the other is busy driving. .**

 **he notices...this..**

Boy 1:yaar dush...tu school padne ke liye jatha tha toh teachers ne nahi sikaya kya ki aise jagah par network nahi hein...

 **dush looks around...the place is filled with greenery...trees all around...this is a really beautiful...obviously it will be green as it is a forest...it's a forest where they were send to investigate about...the torture of adivasis**

dush:kavin...tujhe pata haina...ki agar I

mein ishi ko call karkar nahi bataya toh voh...meri jaan legi... ek baar yeh case solve hojay

 **he gets scared remembering her angry face...**

kavin: yaar tujhe kitne baar bola hein ki...case shabdh yaha par mat le...kyuki agar..kisiko shak ho gaya toh...humare liye investigation karna muskil hoga...

dush:toh logo ko kya bolenge..??

kavin:yeh ki hum dono wildlife photographers hein...huna mein smart...

 **he wears his cooling glasses.**...

dush:mein toh chala sone...don't disturb...

 **and he dozes off...when he opens his eyes he find that the jeep is rested in a big boat...and sees an old man rowing the boat ..he looks around...and could only see water...**

dush:paanii...hum kaha hein??...

 **he gets sacred...**

kavin:daro..mat yaar hum...voh adivasi colony jarahe hein...

dush:acha tik hein...

kavin:vaha..jakar...galti se bhi..kuch bhi...sach mat bolna...

dush: kaisa sach...

kavin: yeh ki hum dono CID officers hein..

dush:kyu...

kavin **(irritated):** kuch nahi tu soja...

dush:yaar..mein mazak kar raha tha...sorry

 **catches his ears**

kavin:okk.. nautanki band kar...

 **in a short period of time they reach the other side ..they park their jeep far away and walk to the colony...on reaching their...hut...they rest for some time and setout for investigation...**

 **while investigating...dushyant stops and find a van stoped in the. binoculars..**

dush:yaar.. kavin yeh dekh...

 **he shows this to kavin...on seeing this kavin...takes out his camera...and starts recording..**

dush:yaar kavin...voh dekh ek bachi..aur ek ladki...

 **he sees through the camera...he find a small child and a girl...he gets lost in her for a second..but comes out of the trance...immediately...they see that the girl and the child are stealing...the child waits outside the van the girl..moves inside and take some thing and come out and...put it in her bag and takes it..**

dush: kavin..yeh dono to chori kar rahe hein...mein jakar..

kavin: ruk..unhe chori karne de...

dush ( **murmers)** : kaisa...officer hein yeh..chor dehkar ...kud nahi pakad raha...mujhe pakadne nahi deraha...

kavin: hogaya mera buray..karna.. ab..chalo..

 **They move towards the side where the girl ran away..they spot the girl...**

kavin: rukk..chor kahinki...

girl( **to the child):** bago..jaldi...

dush:meine tujhe kaha...tha jaldi pakadthe hein..par nahi..

 **they both run...away...kavin...and dush also run behind them...she runs faster...**

 **dush takes the opposite way...the girl and the child runs across the river and when they reach near...a rock...kavin jumpjumps in front of them and dush behinds them...the girl and the child gets scared. ..**

dush: kitna...bagthi ho tum...tumhe toh olympic mein jaana chahiye..

girl:kon ho tum log?..hamare samne se hato..

kavin: tumhe dekhar kuch..gadbad lag rahi hein...kya hein..ha

dush: chor..hein na issliye...

girl:dekho hato...hamare rasthe se..hume jaana hein

kavin: acha jaav..warna hum hi tumhe chod dethe hein..kyu dush...waise bhi..tum dono ladkiya akele police station jaana teek nahi hoga...

girl:police station???

 **she gets scared..**

dush: hamare...waha...chor ko hum log..police station lekhar jaate hein..

kavin: ha sahi..hein..chor kahinki...humne dehk liya.. uss van se churarahethe...

girl:humne chori nahi ...

dush: hamare pass saboot hein...

 **they show the video..to them which they recorded...**

dush: toh chalo...waise bhi police station pehle jaise..nahi hein...ab lady officers bhi hein... jaise naariyal ko nichodthe hein vaise hi tum dono ko bhi nichodenge...

girl: pls hume...maaf kar dijiye..iski maa ki tabiyat tik nahi hein issliye..hum ne dawai...chori...ki

kavin:naam kya hein...tumhare..

girl:PURVI...


	2. 2

Hiii...how are you all...thanx..thanx for the reviews...guys...thnx...

 **recap: kavin and dushyant..who are CID officers comes across purvi an adivasi girl who..stole things from a medical van...they encounter each other...will this be the beginning of love? or will this lead them to trouble.?** kavin:naam kya hein...tumhare..

girl:PURVI...

kavin:itna pyaara naam aur itni khatarnak...ladki...

child: dekhiye...pls mujhe aur pari dii ko chod dijiye...

purvi:ha pls..hume chod dijiye...

dush:yeh pari kon hein...

purvi: voh..mujhe pyaar se pari bhulathe hein... ( **scared)**

kavin ( **to child)** : tumhara naam kya hein..

child:savitri...

dush: toh..phir log tumhe shayad... shaithan bhulathe... honge...

kavin:dush!!

dush:mazak...

kavin ( **sternly)** : bag doh mujhe...mujhe dehkna hein...

purvi:nahi...

 **but** **kavin snatches it from her** **and starts searching...in which he got...the medicine box..then some money...and then he got an article...he sees this...and give her look...**

kavin:yeh tumhare pass..kaise...

 **before he could complete the sentence purvi pushed him and he fell back...on seeing this purvi and the child run away...dush...on seeing kavin like that he drops ...the idea of catching them...**

dush:yaar..tere muscles ko dhekhar ause toh nahi...lagtha ki...tum itni asanise...gir jaoge...

 **and starts laughing like mad...** **on seeing kavin's stern face he stops laughing. ...**

dush:uss article mein kya tha...

kavin:tujhe...pata haina...hum yaha uss journalist ko doond ne ayethe...cho 6 mahine pehle gayab hogayi thi...issi jagahse... adivasiyokka raksha karne ke liye ayithi...par voh lapatha hein..uska ek pen name hein...apne asli naam chupane ke liya.. KRITHIKA..

dush:ha...vohi..uski wajah se hum yaha par hein...

kavin: ACP sir ne mujhe bataya...tha ki ...usse crime stories par interest hein..aur adivasiyon ko protect karne ke liye voh nikal padi...thi..voh yaha chup kar... yeh sab kar rahi hein...agar mera shakh sahi hein toh yeh purvi...vahi hein..jise hum doondh rahe hein...

dush:yeh kaise...ho saktha hein yaar...yeh ek adivasi hein..yeh hosaktha hein ki...yeh ladki...uss journalist madad kar rahi ho...

kavin:possible hein...ab chaloghar chalte...hein

dush:par yeh ladki..ko

kavin: voh ayegi...apne bag ko doondh the hue...

 **at night...**

 **purvi and savitri..peeps into their hut..on seeing her bag...purvi goes...and starts searching the article... on seeing this kavin who was hiding comes out...and closes the door...of the hut...purvi gets startled..**

kavin:yeh roz ka...dandha hein kya...?? chori karna...

purvi:mujhe jaane doh

 **and she tries to escape...from there...but he blocks her way...**

kavin:aaj kya chori kiya..

purvi:mein apni hi bag ko vapas le rahi hun...yeh chori kaise...huyi...

kavin( **smirks)** :ek javan ladke k


End file.
